Another You
by NCISiscoolerthanyou
Summary: Song Fic. Tony misses Kate but finds a replacement for her. Another You-Cascada. Even though this is a song fic I will be writing more on it without the song. Bad Summary but please give the story a chance R/R!
1. Chapter 1

No! Kate! She's dead DiNozzo.

"_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning in tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I've found it hard to breath."_

I'm so sorry Kate, I'm so, so sorry. "C'mon boss, Leave her to rest in peace, It wasn't your fault."

"_Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see._

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes"_

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I would like you to meet your new agent. Ziva David.

It's nice to meet you . "It's Tony, um call me Tony."

Alright then. It's nice to meet you Tony.

"You too, ." Call me Ziva.

"_But times been healing me and I say goodbye_

_Because I can breathe again, Dream again, I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be, the other day. _

"Hey Ziva!" Hi Tony. Did you sleep well? "Best night I have sleep for a few months, David"

Well that's good. "Yeah, It is."

"_Now I feel free again, so innocent _

_Cause someone makes me whole again, For sure_

_I'll find another you"_

"You wanna come over to my house tonight? Watch a movie?"

Are you asking me on a date?

You better not be DiNozzo.

"Yes boss, rule number 12 I know."

Rule number 12? What is rule number 12?

"Another reason why you should come over tonight, so I can brief you on the "Gibbs Rules."

Alright then. I'll come.

"Great!"

"_Could you imagine someone else is by my side_

_I've been afraid she couldn't keep myself from fallin'_

So what movie are we watching?

"Bond."

What is Bond?

"Are you SERIOUSLY asking who Bond is? Bond. James Bond"

Who's he?

"You need serious help Ziva."

Tony, can I ask you a sorta personal question?

"Sure, Shoot."

Do you have a girlfriend?

"_My heart was always searching for a place to hide_

_Could not wait the dawn to bring another day"_

"Uh no. Not anymore."

I'm sorry, if that was too personal.

"No it's okay, now sit back and watch Bond because there are a lot of movies that you need to watch."

"_You're not the only one so hear me when I say_

_The thoughts of you they just fade away"_

"Son of a bitch!"

What? Are you okay?!

"Yeah, although that clock says it's 2am."

Crap.

"Yeah, uh…Why don't you just stay at my place tonight? You can take the bedroom the bathroom's in there too."

Where will you sleep?

"The couch."

I don't want to put you out.

"You won't be, don't worry about it. If you wanna borrow a pair of sweats and a t-shirt then just look in my top drawer."

This won't be breaking rule 12?

"Are we dating?"

No

"Then no we are not breaking rule 12."

Oh… well, Goodnight Tony.

"Night, Ziva."

"_Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again like it used to be the other day._

_I feel free again so innocent, cause someone makes me whole again_

_For sure, I'll find another you."_

Tony!!!

"What? Who? Where? Huh? Ziva?"

Tony you were screaming something in your sleep are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine, Get some more sleep, Sorry for worrying you Ziva"

It's alright.

"_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes_

_You're still apart of my life._

_But I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the rode again, like it used to be the other day._

_I feel free again so innocent, cause someone makes me whole again_

_For sure, I'll find another you."_

DiNozzo!

"Yes, boss?"

Why did you walk in with Ziva today?

"Uh well you see we were um watching a movie and"

Elevator NOW!

"Yes, Boss"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to hit the emergency switch now aren't you?"

Damn right I am!

"Gibbs,

Stop Tony. Just listen to me.

Rule #12 NEVER date a co-worker

"Boss I'm not-

Shut up Tony!

I put this rule into place after Kate died. That ruined you Tony! After Kate died I found out that you two were dating. Why you never told me? I might never know, but I don't want you having a personal attachment to anyone you work with. Our job is one HUGE risk, Tony; the second that we put on our badges we put our lives in danger. You can't predict who you are going to lose. All I'm asking of you is for you too not bond too much with Ziva.

"Yes, Boss"

I know you miss Kate, and I'm sorry for what happened.

"I loved her"

I know. Before we go anywhere can you recite all of my rules that you can think of off the top of your head?

"Uhhh

Rule #1 Never screw over a partner

Rule #2 Always wear gloves at a crime scene

Rule #3 Don't believe what you're told. Double check.

Rule#4 The best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself.

Rule #7 Always be specific when you lie

Rule #8 Never take anything for granted

Rule #9 Never go anywhere without a knife

Rule #12 Never date a Co-worker

Rule #15 Always work as a team

Rule #18 It's better to seek forgiveness then ask for permission

Rule #22 Never bother Gibbs in interrogation

Rule #23 Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live

Huh. I wonder if the rest of the team could recite all of those?

"Ha, very doubtful, Boss. I have worked for you longer than any of them."

You've done a damn good job too.

"Thanks Boss. What are my other great qualities? Ufff…. I suppose that I deserved that headslap."

You deserve every single one you get DiNozzo.


End file.
